


【卡二乙女】副官小姐的加班时间

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: Lof：魔女炎戒羽
Kudos: 5





	【卡二乙女】副官小姐的加班时间

*卡塔库栗专场

*大臣 x 副官小姐，原著向

*OOC，自行避雷警告

\--------------------

“副官大人，这是来自蛋糕岛的加急文件，必须今天处理，您看……”

你已经数不清这是你第几次加班，你甚至已经疲倦于露出微笑哪怕是勾起嘴角。

作为粉大臣的副官，你每天都有处理不完的公务。大到处理文书，小到打扫卡塔库栗房间的阿姨——反正每天都忙的脚不点地。

值得庆幸的是这份工作的待遇还算丰厚，顶头上司也比隔壁家那个打个针都要副官小姐拖过去的克力架靠谱不少。

更重要的是，他是你喜欢的类型。先不提那些不切实际的妄想，就算是光看着也还是相当赏心悦目的。

你给自己泡了杯特浓的黑咖啡，随后再次埋首在厚厚的文件中。

回过神来已经是半夜三更，你伸了一个大大的懒腰，呷掉最后一口黑咖啡，拿着文件敲响了卡塔库栗的房门。

“谁？”

“是我，卡塔库栗大人。这里有一份加急文件需要你签名。”

“进来吧。”

你推开房门，空气里除了你熟悉的甜甜圈的甜腻，还夹杂着淡淡的消毒药水和血腥混在一起的味道。

卡塔库栗正坐在床上给腰部的伤口上药，狰狞的伤口曝露在空气中，凝固在皮肉上的暗红血迹让它看起来更加触目惊心。

你将文件递到他手里，非常自然的接过了上药的工作。

被土龙贯穿的伤口已经开始长出粉嫩的新肉，没有恶化或发炎的迹象，这一点倒是让人高兴。

处理好腰侧的部分，你转而处理正面的伤口。

你的身高比一般的女性高大至少两倍，可在卡塔库栗面前却显得娇小，你常常因为这点尴尬的身高差感到困扰。

“恕我失礼了，卡塔库栗大人。”

在得到卡塔库栗的默许后，你翻身坐到他的大腿上，弯着腰继续给伤口上药。

粉大臣的大腿自然没有这么好坐，只是你总有让他默许的理由。因为你的态度实在太过冠冕堂皇，任谁都不会想到你这是借着各种名义光明正大地吃粉大臣的豆腐。

消毒，上药，包扎。

这一系列的动作你做的熟练而利落，全程只花了短短的十分钟，正好赶上卡塔库栗看完文件并且在上面签名。

“虽然伤口恢复得很好，但为了伤口着想，还是得避免激烈运动。”

你特地把“激烈运动”咬的特别重，不意外看到卡塔库栗窘迫的目光。

他向来很少跟女人接触，也很少有女人敢接触他，除了自家妹妹们，他几乎没有牵过任何一个女孩的手，更别提是让她们坐在自己的大腿上。

虽然他已经努力保持平常心，可你的臀肉有意无意在他胯下蹭来蹭去的举动还是引起了身体的自主反应。

你并没有急着下来，反而大胆地隔着裤子去抚摸他的肿胀。

“想做吗？”

男人的气息因为你的话语而变得有些乱，但他很快稳住心神，眼里的慌乱也渐渐被情欲取代。

你歪着头看上去满脸无辜，手摸索着碰到了拉链，将那已经高高耸立的庞然巨物解放出来。

它比你想象中还要更大更粗，几乎媲美一个成人手臂的尺寸，你甚至难以将它一手握住。

它的炙热几乎要烫伤你的掌心，你能感受到它每一次轻微的颤抖，连同柱体上微微爆出的青筋，像极了心跳的脉动。你才刚刚碰到顶端，就溢出了不少透明的体液。

他的默许让你越发大胆。

你从他的大腿上下来，跪在他的身前，一手握住坚挺的柱身，一手玩弄着阴囊，伸出舌头去舔那些跳动的青筋。

“卡塔库栗大人平时都是怎么解决的呢？”

他闷哼一声，脸上的红晕连围巾都遮不住。

“莫非……卡塔库栗大人一直都是自己解决的吗？”

他还是不吭声。

算了，反正你也得到答案了。

有的时候他出乎意料的坦率，坦率得可爱。你甚至开始想象他蹲在房间里，用那只带着手套的手为自己解决的画面。

真他妈该死的性感。

你一边想着，一边往上舔。柔软的顶端早就被体液染得泥泞不堪。不知是不是糯糯果实缘故，那些体液带着淡淡的糯米清香。

你细碎地在那上边落下几个吻，然后才慢悠悠地把它吞了下去。

他的尺寸并不好入口，你小心翼翼地收起牙齿，一点一点将它往嘴里送。

硕大的冠部抵住你的上颚，每次的抽送都刺激到你敏感的上颚软肉，呕吐感让肌肉不断收缩、挤压，搭配上不时的吮吸和轻咬，卡塔库栗没忍住射在你嘴里。

浓烈的精液狠狠地把你呛了一下，你不得不放开它。还未被完全吞咽下去的浊白体液沿着嘴角落下，滴到你的锁骨上。

你抬起头看着他，眼眶里呛满的生理泪水将你衬得楚楚可怜，你的嘴里下巴还有锁骨都沾上了他的痕迹，看上去色情的要命。

你在他的注视下将嘴里残余的精液吞了下去，眯起眼笑的妩媚：“感谢款待，卡塔库栗大人。”

空气陷入了短暂的寂静，只听见急促的喘息。

是卡塔库栗先开口：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

你笃定他不会对你动手，于是得寸进尺：“我只是在执行副官的工作而已。”

“是吗？”

卡塔库栗挑了挑眉，恢复了以往淡定的模样。糯米触手从四面八方缠住了你的四肢，并将你举到了他的面前。

黏腻的触手如同小蛇般在你身上缓慢爬行着，伸进你的嘴里，揉捏你胸前的柔软，磨蹭着敏感的果实，再顺着腰肢一路往下，在你的秘密花园前跃跃欲试。

“请等一下……嗯啊？！”

触手顺着爱液进入了你，前所未有的异物感让你下意识地挣扎起来。可禁锢着你的年糕让你动弹不得。

“卡……卡塔库栗大人……”

“这是副官的工作。”他用了你的话。

你忽然有点想笑——这种行为无异于孩子气的报复。

在你身体里作乱的触手挑起了你的欲火，却又刻意避开了能让你高潮的点，让你苦不堪言。

“我知道，卡塔库栗大人。我想要你。”

他似乎还因为你的调戏在发小脾气：“副官小姐不是说，为了伤口着想，最好不要有激烈运动吗？”

你好气又好笑：“那您放开我，我自己来。”

“不行。”

触手加大了顶撞的力道，你忽然想起什么，扭动着身子开始认真地挣扎起来。

“卡塔库栗大人，不要触手！”

“哦？是吗？可是我看你挺享受？”

“真的不行……”你急得快要哭出来，“第一次的话……我想要卡塔库栗大人，不要触手。”

他愣了一下，将年糕撤掉，并把你拉近了些。

这是你第一次在这么近的距离看着他的眉眼。

他的眉是英气的上挑眉，瞳孔是危险的暗红色，睫毛长而精致，鼻梁很高很挺。他抓住了你那只朝他围巾伸去的手，温热甜腻的鼻息喷洒在你的脸颊上。

“我喜欢你，卡塔库栗大人。不管你是什么样子，我都喜欢你。”

不论是真挚的告白，还是情迷意乱时说的胡话，他还是再一次默许了你任性的举动。

你如愿以偿拉下了他脸上的围巾，连吻带咬地亲了上去。

被唾液和体液充分滋润的柱身顺利进入了你，势如破竹地捅破了薄薄的处女膜，粗暴地顶开了花冠，进入到了你身体里最深最柔软的地方。

疼，你的手指深深陷入他的手臂肌理，花了好大的力气才忍住了声音，背脊却挺得直直，全身肌肉都紧绷着。

“放松点。”

他温柔地安抚着你。

初次开苞的窄小甬道并不足以容纳他的硕大，软肉不断收缩推搡着要把入侵者赶出去，把他咬的生疼，更是差点把持不住。

“卡塔库栗大人……”

你喊着他的名字，他会意地低下头来跟你接吻。

“卡塔库栗大人好甜啊~就像甜甜圈一样。”

“看来我真的太放纵你了。”

他在你雪白的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，随后扶着你的腰命令道：“自己动。”

“好嘛。”

你嘴上哼唧着，还是乖巧地扭动腰肢。

一开始除了疼就是胀，可慢慢适应以后痛感就变成了舒服。

每一次的顶入他的硕大都能准确地碾过你的敏感点，让你舒服得软了身子酸了腰。

他喜欢你妩媚的呻吟、情动的喘息，当你泪眼婆娑地喊着他的名字，撒娇着要亲吻的可爱模样，让他越发想要欺负你。

咚咚咚。

敲门声让你把溢到喉咙的呻吟硬生生地吞了回去。

“什么事？”

卡塔库栗皱起眉头，语气里带着明显的不悦。

“卡塔库栗大人，副官大人给您的文件，我们现在就得送去蛋糕岛了。请问你处理好了吗？”

门外响起了属下的声音。

你们这下才想起了那叠被冷落的文件。

“处理好了，我现在给你。”

你惊讶地瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看着他把围巾围上，然后就着这个姿势把你抱了起来。

“抱紧了，别发出声音。”

说完，他往身上随意披了一件睡袍，然后拿起文件往门口走去。

你的脚努力地缠在他的腰臀上，为了不滑下来你不得不用力贴近，他的东西你的身体里，每一步的颠簸都像在直接撞击你的灵魂。你想喊，却不得不一次次压下去。

“嗯，文件。”

“辛苦了，卡塔库栗大人。请问副官大人在吗？我们没有找到她。”

“她在，不过已经睡下了。”

“既然她在您这儿那就没事了，卡塔库栗大人也早点休息吧。”

“嗯。”

关上门，他回到床上，褪下睡衣。

从床到房门这短短来回不到半分钟的路程，你去了好多次。你们的结合处泥泞不堪，混乱交杂在一起的体液流了一腿。

你红了眼圈，泪水花了脸，微张的唇流下唾液，让他产生了吻你的想法——而他也的确这么做了。

“呐，卡塔库栗大人。我的加班费呢？”

“真是贪心的副官小姐。”

他的抽送远比你自己的扭动来得更加激烈，一次次把你的呻吟和理智呻吟全部撞了个粉碎，你哭着喊着，明明腰酸得像是快要断掉了，却还是不要命地迎合着。

“卡塔库栗大人也不遑多让~明明长着一张禁欲的脸，实际上却好色呢。”

“不要再挑逗我。”

他抓着你的肩膀往下按，身下咕滋作响的水声一下比一下响，他加快速度用力冲刺，在你失控的尖叫声中全数释放出来。

“加班费，可要收好了。”

【后话】

“啊啊啊啊！笨蛋卡塔库栗大人，伤口裂开啦！”

“那就劳烦副官小姐再给我上一次药。”

“真拿你没办法呢，卡塔库栗大人。”


End file.
